Minha Renesmee
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Amor entre Pai e Filha. Aqui fica um momento, o primeiro momento, em que Edward segura Reneesme nos braços e a vê como o seu milagre e a sua menininha, de quem ele nunca irá abdicar. One-Shot.


_**Amo-te Reneesme. Minha Reneesme.**_

For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.

"_**Edward, promete-me que durante a minha transformação, ficas com o nosso bebé. Promete."**_

_Tive de prometer a Bella aquilo que ela me pedia, momentos antes de ela dar á luz Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Eu vi, aterrorizado, a forma como ela olhava adoravelmente para a criança que a estava a matar. Rosalie tirou logo dali Reneesme enquanto eu, por mais doloroso que fosse, transformava Bella naquilo que eu não queria. Num monstro. Num vampiro. Pressionei os meus olhos mais fechados, agarrando punhos do lençol rasgando-os. Senti um silvo ao pé de mim._

- Edward! – Lamuriou Alice. – Agora tenho de mudar novamente os lençóis!

- Não estou com paciência para te aturar Alice. – Resmunguei entre dentes.

- Estás uma desgraça. – Sussurrou suavemente.

_Tinha a noção do que Alice me dizia. Era claro que estava uma desgraça. Tinha sido eu a efectuar aquele parto, a ficar literalmente encharcado com o sangue que tanto me torturava. Mas não me conseguia obrigar a levantar e mudar, não queria perder Bella de vista. Não queria e não iria!_

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Assegurou. – E tu fizeste uma promessa. – Acabou por lembrar.

_Abri novamente os olhos lembrando-me que já tinha passado quase um dia e eu ainda não tinha posto os olhos em Reneesme. A minha filha. Era uma situação surreal e eu estava assustado. Tinha medo de Reneesme? Não era exactamente isso. Mais receio e cuidado. Além de que tinha medo de perder Bella se dali saísse. _

- A tua filha precisa de ti. – Disse Alice impaciente. – Eu cuido da Bella, sim? Por favor, agora muda-te. Estás impregnado de sangue e essas roupas têm de ser destruídas. – Respirou fundo. – A Bella iria ficar desapontada se soubesse que acabaste por não cumprir a tua promessa e por saber que apareceste todo esfarrapado á frente da Reneesme.

- Isso seria mais tu, Alice. – Murmurei, levantando-me.

- Estás a ser ridículo. É uma bebé! Não o monstro do Lago Ness, Edward. Precisa de ti. Por muito que nós a estejamos a mimar, sossegar ou acarinhar, ela precisa do Pai. – Desesperou.

- Eu já vou Alice! – Suspirei.

- Duche! – Rosnou pondo-se na minha frente quando eu ia sair do quarto. – Não te vou deixar entrar na sala assim. E confia em mim, vais-te sentir melhor.

_Entrei dentro do banheiro e olhei-me ao espelho. Eu estava mesmo, uma desgraça. Olhei para as minhas mãos, ainda ensanguentadas e imediatamente lavei-as com água e sabão. Retirei a roupa e atirei para um canto, metendo-me debaixo do chuveiro de água morna, que embora não fosse fiel nem estivesse lá perto, lembrava-me do toque quente de Bella. Suspirei e desliguei o chuveiro irritado. Porquê? Porque tinha acabado de condenar o amor da minha existência a uma vida monstruosa._

_**Bolas Edward, pára com isso estás a irritar-me. O que eu não quero sentir agora é o teu arrependimento, mágoa e depressão. Aliás, estás a ser um idiota. **__– Jasper._

_Nenhum deles entendia. Nenhum deles foi obrigado a transformar o amor da vida deles. Excepto Carlisle, mas foi diferente. Esme estava a morrer. Bella também estava. Mas por minha causa. Vesti-me rapidamente, nem prestando atenção, pegando apenas numas jeans escuras e num pólo de manga curta azul-escuro. Saí do banheiro e vi a cama mudada e Bella em trajes diferentes. Um vestido azul justo adornava-lhe agora o corpo nos sítios correctos, enquanto tinha nos pés umas sandálias de uns saltos que Bella iria odiar. Estava a preparar-me para reclamar a obsessão da minha irmã, quando ela mudou ruidosamente a página da revista que estava a ler, sentada numa poltrona, á beira da cama._

_**Não reclames! Aliás eu estou a fazer-te um favor e além disso a Bella fica bem. Eu preferia ir também para a sala, estar com a minha sobrinha mas tu nunca irias deixar a Bella sozinha. Agora vai e nem pies! **__– Alice._

_Anuí sem paciência e a um paço lento, até para um humano saí do quarto. Desci as escadas olhando para o chão, perdido nos meus próximos pensamentos. Ninguém que olhasse para mim dizia que eu fui Pai. Diria era que eu tinha acabado de sair de um funeral!_

_Quando acabei de descer nas escadas e entrei na sala. Esme olhou para mim, irradiava felicidade, Carlisle ao seu lado não era diferente. Os dois mostravam-me excitados e contentes, enquanto estavam abraçados num dos sofás de frente para as escadas. Aos seus pés, Emmett com um sorriso de orelha a orelha pateta e Jasper ao seu lado que me encarava, um olhar que me culpava pelas minhas emoções. Mas era visível que ele estava tão contente como Esme ou tão excitado como Emmett. De costas para mim estava Rosalie, segurando um pequeno volume, num cobertor branco pérola, apenas uns anéis de bronze eram visíveis. Engoli em seco ruidosamente. Neste momento sentia-me a presa e não o predador. _

- É só um bebé, Edward. – Sorriu Jasper de lado. – Não um predador!

_Rosalie virou a sua cabeça para trás e deu-me um sorriso verdadeiramente genuíno._

- Queres pegar nela? – Perguntou embalando Reneesme nos braços.

- Posso magoá-la! – Sussurrei.

_Os cinco começaram-se a rir levemente e com boa-disposição. Uma mãozinha libertara do cobertor e tocara Rosalie na face, pedindo, exigindo a sua atenção. Rosalie deixou a mão de Reneesme descansar na sua face, enquanto eu via aquilo que Reneesme mostrava a Rosalie. Ao primeiro eram cores diversas. Como um simples arco-íris mágico e luminoso. Substituiu-se por imagens de Carlisle, a fazer algumas tarefas, atender telefones, abrir a porta, repreender Emmett que envergonhadamente se desculpava. Carlisle foi substituído por mim e eu parei de respirar._

- Sim pequenina, é o Papá! – Sussurrou Rosalie beijando a testa de Reneesme suavemente. – Edward? Ela está a perguntar por ti. Até o Emmett já pegou nela.

- Só não está no meu colo porque a Rosalie é muito possessiva com a afilhada. – Sorriu safado Emmett, bem-disposto e contente consigo próprio pela oportunidade de poder segurar Reneesme nos braços.

- Ela não morde Edward. – Disse Esme maternalmente mas depois o seu tom ficou brincalhão. – Bom, ainda não!

_Emmett riu-se á sua maneira escandalosa e Jasper riu abafadamente. Carlisle apenas anuiu á sua esposa e sorriu enquanto Rosalie se virou levemente para me encarar. Reneesme estava muito bem protegida no cobertor e apenas os seus cabelos, anéis cor de bronze eram visíveis. Rosalie aproximou-se, não quebrando contacto visual com Reneesme. Parou na minha frente._

- Ela quer que tu a segures. Sente a tua falta.

_Rosalie entregou-me Reneesme que eu segurei com insegurança nos meus braços, tentando descobrir a posição mais segura para segurar uma recém-nascida, que parecia que tinha semanas de vida e não horas. A rir-se baixinho, Rosalie ajudou-me a criar uma posição confortável e segura para que pudesse segurar Reneesme que permanecia de olhos fechados, provavelmente meia adormecida. Olhei para a minha filha, verdadeiramente pela primeira vez. Reflecti-me nela. A cor do meu cabelo, o meu nariz, os meus lábios, o meu queixo, a cor da minha pele. Mas quando abriu os olhos, as duas grandes órbitas castanhas, cor do chocolate profundo parecendo que a íris era inexistente. Os olhos da sua Mãe preservados agora eternamente no pequeno milagre que estava no meu colo e meu fixava atentamente. Naquela sala, deixou de existir a minha família, passando apenas a existir Reneesme e eu. _

_Quando a cara dela se abriu num sorriso glorioso, era impossível não sorrir de volta. Ela era a criatura mais adorável, magnífica e perfeita deste Mundo. Como é que eu em alguma altura, pensei em ter que me livrar da minha própria filha. Daquilo que eu segurava nos braços e que me fazia ainda mais completo. Mais do que aquilo que eu alguma vez achei capaz de estar. Ela era tudo o que eu sempre quis dar a Bella, tudo o que eu, interiormente, sempre quis ter mas nunca emiti. A minha menina. A minha bebé. Algo tão belo, vindo de mim, fazia com que eu encarasse tudo com outra perspectiva. Novas cores, novas ideias._

_A sua mãozinha alcançou a minha face. Mesmo conseguindo ler os pensamentos dela, não iria abdicar jamais do toque da sua pele quente. Ela não se retraiu ao toque frio que era a minha pele. Uma nova explosão de cores ficou mais vivido na minha mente, mostrando a face de todos. A de Bella, quando ela a viu pela primeira vez, Reneesme rápido sentiu amor em relação á sua Mãe, que podia ter um aspecto meio assustador, mas não deixava de estar bela, a olhar com carinho e amor para Reneesme. E depois a minha face e a pergunta que me vinha aterrorizando interiormente, debatendo-me. Estaria eu preparado para ser Pai? Papá?!_

- Sim, Reneesme, sou eu. – Respondei baixinho enquanto suavemente peguei na sua mãozinha e encostei aos meus lábios beijando-a fazendo rir mais largamente. – Papá! – Confirmei-lhe, e a mim também.

_De repente, Reneesme ficou inquieta e eu gelei. Fiz algo de errado? Olhei para Rosalie que verificava o relógio e dava um pequeno sorriso. Reneesme exigiu novamente a minha atenção batendo levemente na minha face, mostrando-me Rosalie a alimentá-la num biberão opaco azul claro. _

- Está com fome? – Perguntou Rosalie fazendo uma festa na cara de Reneesme.

- Sim! – Respondi não deixando de olhar a minha filha.

- Volto já!

_Respirei de alívio e vi Jasper dar um riso, ignorei-o, sentando-me no sofá aconchegando mais Reneesme no meu colo, absorvendo cada momento sentindo que ela era minha e que estava inevitavelmente preso nos cantos dela. Um pai totalmente embeiçado, enfeitiçado pela sua menininha! _

- Toma.

_Pela primeira vez em minutos, olhei para Rosalie que me entregava o biberão de Reneesme._

- Leite…e sangue! – Informou Rosalie com um pequeno sorriso.

_Sorri fracamente, levando o biberão á boca pequenina de Reneesme que com as suas duas mãozinhas, segurou no biberão, por cima da minha mão. Não conseguia arrastar o sorriso da minha cara. E sinceramente? Não queria. Reneesme era demasiado real, importante, minha…para eu estar infeliz ou depressivo. Pelo canto do olho vi Jasper anuir contente e meio orgulhoso da minha mudança. _

_Em questão de segundos, Reneesme tinha esvaziado o biberão e aparentava estar cheia. Entreguei-o a Rosalie, e quando vi a boca de Reneesme transformar-se num 'O' perfeito, sabia que ela tinha de dormir. _

- A Alice disse que estava a preparar algo no quarto de hóspedes para instalar a Reneesme. – Informou Jasper, e exactamente na deixa dele, Alice desceu as escadas.

- Segue-me Edward. A Esme já está com a Bella.

_Assenti, contente por a Bella não estar sozinha, era algo que eu não queria. Levantei-me com cuidado, Reneesme a bater as pestanas como se a tentar manter-se acordada. Segui Alice para o quarto de hóspedes, onde a minha irmã tinha improvisado um quarto de bebé. Como é que ela conseguiu fazer um quarto em horas? É a Alice Cullen! Não é preciso mais._

_As paredes eram um rosa suave, as prateleiras estavam montadas, o armário meio aberto. _

- Eu e a Rosalie vamos às compras logo de manhã para que a Reneesme tenha imensos brinquedos e roupinha. Vai ser tão mimada. – Disse excitada Alice e eu sorri-lhe.

_Aproximei-me do berço redondo, no meio do quarto, branco e com uma cortina branca comprida e fina a envolve-lo. Deitei Reneesme na confortável almofada e aconcheguei-lhe o cobertor para que não tivesse frio. Beijei-lhe a testa e sentia suspirar feliz._

- Amo-te muito, Reneesme. Minha Reneesme.

For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm


End file.
